Devona
Devona, Pre-Searing NPC Nation: Ascalon Born in: Rin Age: 24 Devona is the leader of the Heroes of Ascalon and a true soldier valuing honor and duty. Her father, Mordakai, died defending Ascalon in the Guild Wars during the battle for Kyhlo. She greatly admires his sacrifice and aspires to be as great as her father was. Location *Lakeside County **Ashford Village Quests Given *Opposition to the King *Tithe for Ashford Abbey *Unsettling Rumors Quests Involved In *Further Adventures *Bandit Raid *Trouble in the Woods Devona, Post-Searing NPC She appears for quests at several points in the campaign, usually with the rest of the Heroes of Ascalon. Location Tyria *Ascalon (only if the Replacement Healers quest is active) **Eastern Frontier **Pockmark Flats *Kryta **North Kryta Province (just outside Lion's Arch, only if the Ascalon Settlement quest is active) *Crystal Desert **Skyward Reach (only if the Into the Unknown quest is active) Cantha *Kaineng City (only if the Welcome to Cantha quest is active) **Bejunkan Pier **Bukdek Byway Quests Involved In *Replacement Healers *The Ascalon Settlement *Into the Unknown *Welcome to Cantha Devona, Fighter Henchman Origin: Ascalon Profession: Warrior Armament: Hammer In Tyria, Devona is available for hire from Thunderhead Keep onwards. In Cantha, she appears in Kaineng Center and is available at intervals up to the Echovald Forest areas. Location Tyria *Shiverpeak Mountains **Thunderhead Keep *Ring of Fire Islands (all towns and outposts) Cantha *Kaineng Center **Dragon's Throat **Kaineng Center **Maatu Keep **Nahpui Quarter **Raisu Palace **Senji's Corner **Sunjiang District **Tahnnakai Temple **Vizunah Square (Foreign Quarter) **Zin Ku Corridor *Echovald Forest (all towns and outposts) Skills Used * (Elite) * * * * * Evaluation Pros *She deals massive damage with her hammer. *She seems to remain alive the longest of all the henchmen. Cons *Because the other warrior is Little Thom who is also not a good defender, you will miss Stefan if you are a spell caster looking for a defensive tank. *Has same pathing issues as Stefan. *"Charge!" is not a very useful elite for warrior henchmen. Dialogue Tyria :"When I was young, my father was a member of Ascalon's Chosen. Now I too am a member of that same guild. There is nothing I won't do for my comrades, no risk I won't take for a friend. There is little I hold in higher regard than loyalty." Cantha In Kaineng Center: :"When I was a child, my father used to tell me great tales of passing over the Shiverpeaks when he served with Ascalon's Chosen. My father would never believe I came all the way to Cantha to help fight a war against this great plague. I hope he can see me from the mists and is proud of me. Every enemy crushed beneath my hammer is another tribute to his memory. :Did you need something?" When spoken to in the Divine Path: :"It was a tough fight, was it not?" Quotes Tyria The Shiverpeak Mountains: *''"My father used to speak of his journeys over the Shiverpeaks."'' *''"The Deldrimor Dwarves have always been allies of Ascalon."'' The Ring of Fire Islands: *''"If I had an arch enemy, this is where I would want to imprison him too."'' *''"If only my father could see me now."'' *''"The hiss of the lava as it pours into the sea is rather unnerving."'' *''"We're a long way from Ascalon."'' Battle quotes: *''"For Ascalon's Chosen."'' *''"Forget duty, this is personal."'' *''"Into the teeth of the beast!"'' *''"Let's see how you like my hammer!"'' *''"You've angered the wrong Warrior."'' Cantha Idle quotes in Kaineng City: *''"If only my father could see me now."'' *''"Our enemies won't be standing around, why are we?"'' *''"We have no time to waste lounging here."'' Other idle quotes: *''"We must proceed with caution."'' Battle quotes: *''"For father!"'' *''"My hammer is making a lovely mess."'' *''"My hammer wishes to see you."'' *''"Lets see how you like my hammer."'' (same as in Tyria) *''"You picked the wrong Warrior to upset."'' *''"You've angered the wrong Warrior."'' (same as in Tyria) Notes *Devona is one of only four NPC characters to have an official write-up on guildwars.com *Seen in the Guild Wars Prophecies opening cinematic. *In the manual and the Prophecies opening cinematic she fights with a sword, but in the game she only uses a hammer. *Devona is one of only five henchmen who appear in both Prophecies and Factions. Category:Henchmen Category:Quest Givers Category:Quest NPCs Category:Human NPCs Category:Warrior NPCs Category:Ascalons Category:Heroes of Ascalon